Antes de la tragedia
by Dreamer999
Summary: Mientras Katniss fue escogida para los juegos, ¿qué fue de Prim? A ella la torturaban los recuerdos de la cosecha, los pensamientos sobre lo que podía pasarle a Katniss mientras estaba en el Capitolio. Su vida se estaba tornando gris, todo era un triste escenario sin su hermana a su lado. Hasta la llegada de una persona que iluminará su vida cuando piensa que ya no hay esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

—¡Primrose Everdeen!

La voz de Effie Trinket sonó en eco por toda la plaza. Se oía murmurar los primeros chismes de condolencia a la familia de Prim. Las cosas siempre eran muy automáticas en la Veta. Katniss corría hacia ella y tomaba su lugar en la cosecha, como el único tributo en la cosecha. Ese fue el momento en el que su hermana se apartó de su lado, no sabía si por poco tiempo… o si para siempre.

Prim se abrió los ojos automáticamente, escapando del sueño que tanto la había atormentado la última semana. Las últimas escenas de la cosecha más traumática de su vida, y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Se acomodó en la orilla de su catre, apoyó sus codos sobre sus muslos y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Justo como veía que Katniss hacía al levantarse. Miraba la habitación vacía y se la imaginaba preparándose para ir a cazar, para ir a buscar con que alimentarlas a ella y a su madre. De sólo pensar que ella no le había dado un beso de buenas noches, le hacía dormirse intranquila y romper a llorar en el hombro de su madre inconsolablemente.

Se pone en pie y ojea el cuarto de su madre. Ella estaba haciendo las cuentas de que tanto medicamento le quedaba. Desde la ida de Katniss, habían menos recursos, menos comida. Era muy costoso costear los medicamentos ahora, las cosas más importantes se agotaban pronto y se recuperaban con mucha dificultad, a veces no se recuperaban. La venta de queso de la vaca de Prim no iba muy bien, pero ayudaba para el grupo de patrocinadores que Sae había abierto para ayudar a Katniss y Peeta. Prim siempre dividía lo que vendía en partes iguales para ambos.

Hoy no había clases. Hoy era el día de las entrevistas, así que nadie trabajaba nadie iba a la escuela y nadie, excepto los puestos locales como los de la boticaria, trabajaban hasta medio día. Toma un baño frío y rápido, y empieza a preparar los quesos de hoy. Los quesos eran muy cremosos, los precios eran accesibles para la gente de la Veta y para los del Quemador, pero casi nadie los compraba porque casi nadie sabía que se vendían.

No podía dejar de pensar en Katniss. Sabía que estaba bien, rodeada de lujos y comodidades. Pero como Katniss siempre había dicho, todo eso era temporal y sólo era un patético intento de recompensar que iban a morir en la arena.

—Pero tú me prometiste ganar esa cosa, Katniss. —susurra en voz baja con la efímera esperanza de que de algún modo ella la pueda escuchar, mientras las lágrimas brotaban inevitablemente.

Trato de imaginar lo que Katniss le habría respondido: _Prim, tú prométeme que no se rendirán. Tienen que seguir adelante, no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que vean en televisión, tienen que seguir adelante. No te rindas. _

—Te lo prometo. —dice llorando un poco más. —No me rendiré. —dice conteniendo las lágrimas que quieren abrirse paso a costa de sus párpados.

Jace Crandall era hijo de la boticaria del distrito 12. Esa mañana se despertó y se miró al espejo, el chico que se reflejaba allí le costaba trabajo creer que era él, pelo corto café y ojos verdes. No le gustaba lo que miraba, no le gustaba lo que era. Sus planes para el día sin cases eran básicamente recorrer la Veta ofreciendo medicamentos que nadie podía costear. Era como restregarles en la cara a los demás habitantes que él tenía la suerte de haber nacido en manos de una boticaria y ellos habían nacido en la miseria. Mientras que los planes de muchos otros chicos como él eran trabajar, buscar algo que vender e ir a comerciar al quemador, vender su ropa y pasar frío esta noches, eran tantas las cosas que le asqueaban al pensar en la pobreza.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la Veta tocando puertas y ofreciendo productos que la mayoría las veces eran rechazados, se daba cuenta de que por muchas ganas que tuviera de ayudar a todas las personas que necesitaran de su ayuda, no podía hacer nada.

Se enojó consigo mismo y se paró frente a la casa que seguía. Para cualquiera antes sería otra casa de la Veta, ahora era la casa de una de las miserables familias que posiblemente verían morir a su hija en unos días.

Traga saliva y toca la puerta. Espera unos segundos y justo la persona que pensaba abriría abrió.

—Hola. —saluda la chica con un rastro de luto en su voz.

—Hola. —saluda Jace.

Jace está sorprendido. Ella era la chica que originalmente había sido escogida en la cosecha y había sido sustituida por su hermana, que ahora estaba en el Capitolio, a quien vería por primera vez en una semana esta noche. Él estaba en un año superior a ella, si mal no recordaba. Jace pensaba en lo bella que se veía en la cosecha, y que como estaba vestida ahora se veía todavía más linda, porque era ella misma y no alguien que quiere impresionar en el Capitolio.

—¿Buscabas a alguien? —pregunta Prim cuando Jace no articula ninguna palabra.

—Yo… —balbucea. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta nervioso aunque no sabe exactamente porqué.

Ella lo mira con extrañeza.

—Lo siento. —continúa Jace. — ¿Dije algo malo?

—No. —dice y sonríe un poco. — Es sólo que pensé que después de la cosecha todo el mundo conocería mi nombre, el de mi madre… el de mi hermana. —dice y la voz se le quiebra.

—Yo no estaba ocupado en sus nombres. —dice Jace. — Estaba ocupado imaginando los horrores que le esperaban a tu hermana cuando bajara de ese escenario.

Prim vacila un momento.

—Yo también. —admite Prim.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? —continúa como si nadie lo estuviera oyendo. —Que por mucho que me molestara la situación en la que estamos metidos todos, no podemos hacer nada.

Prim lo mira sorprendida. Él dice lo que siente, dice lo que quiere decir, dice lo que ella siente y quiere decir pero no lo dice porque Katniss siempre le advirtió que era peligroso.

_¿Quién es él?_, se preguntaba Prim.

—Soy Prim. —dice extendiendo su mano hacia él. — Primrose Everdeen, hermana del tributo de este año.

Jace mira su mano nervioso. No estaba seguro si lo que acababa de decir era correcto o no, pero ella hacía verlo correcto aunque no lo fuera.

—Soy Jace. —dice apretando su mano tiernamente, con un aire nervioso e inseguro. — Jace Crandall, hijo de la boticaria del distrito.

Se quedaron mirando un tiempo, tratando de descifrar la mirada del otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Eran las 06:00 p.m. Prim y su madre se estaban preparando para el desfile de los tributos, es la primera vez que verían a Katniss desde la cosecha. Estaban aterradas, no sabían qué había pasado o como estaba Katniss desde la última vez que la vieron.

La madre de Prim ya estaba en casa. Pero Prim seguía en el Quemador comerciando los quesos restantes de las ventas ambulantes del día. Después de que no quedara ningún queso por vender, Prim se dirige hacia el puesto de Sae la grasienta para dar el dinero con el que patrocinar a Katniss y Peeta. En el Quemador se reunía una buena cantidad de gente alrededor de un televisor por el cual veían los juegos. Para la temporada de los juegos, los comerciantes aportaban unos pequeños aperitivos gratis para las personas que acudían, que normalmente, eran las personas que si no tenían un televisor en casa, significaba un bajo nivel económico. Si se sumaban dos más dos, era obvio que las personas que acudían al Quemador a ver los juegos, era porque ni siquiera tenían dinero para comer. Los comerciantes del Quemador eran muy generosos en muchos aspectos.

—El distrito 12, donde si el Capitolio hace injusticia, nosotros hacemos caridad. —dice Prim en voz alta mientras mira como se le sirve un pequeño plato con un poco de todo a las personas que se reúnen para "celebrar" los juegos. —Al menos algo bueno sale de esto.

Cuando se dispone en dejar el Quemador, nota al chico que visitó su casa un poco más temprano ese mismo día. Un agente de la paz estaba tomando el brazo de Jace, se veía que bruscamente. Jace hacía lo posible por liberarse de las manos del agente de la paz.

—¡Suéltame! —gritaba mientras se movía desesperadamente.

Prim se les acercó.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta al oficial con un tono asustado e indefenso, era su tono de naturaleza.

—Señorita, retírese por favor. —le ordena el agente sin siquiera haberla mirado antes, mientras seguía forcejeando con el chico.

—¡Prim! —grita Jace. —¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!

—¿Qué sucede? —repite Prim con el mismo tono.

Nota que el agente de la paz esta vez ni se molestó en contestarle. Tenía que hacerse escuchar.

—Dije, ¿Qué sucede? —esta vez, con lo firme que sonó su voz, detuvo el forcejeo de Jace y el agente.

El hombre que tenía agarrado por el brazo a Jace, la quedó viendo fijamente.

—Este chico estaba criticando la unidad principal de dominio de nuestro país… —le responde.

—O sea, el Capitolio. —interrumpe Jace.

—…Que nos ha traído paz y libertad…

—¿Paz y Libertad? —interrumpe Jace. — ¿Estás oyendo lo que dices?

—…Después de la sangrienta guerra que desató la revelación del desaparecido distrito 13. —continúa el hombre con uniforme como si tuviera preparado todo ese discurso.

—Del eliminado distrito 13. —corrige Jace. — Y no hay que olvidar por quién fue eliminado. —dice con un tono de ironía y enojo en su voz, parece no importarle lo que le pase.

Prim mira a Jace desconcertada, no puede creer que no vea la importancia de sus palabras.

—¿A dónde lo llevará? —pregunta Prim.

—Ojalá… —intenta decir Jace.

—¡Tú, ya no digas más! —le ordena Prim.

—Lo trasladaremos frente al Capitán de los agentes de la paz que lo mandará a una corte donde decidirán su sentencia. —responde el Agente de la paz.

—¿Cuál sería su sentencia?

—Un castigo de tortura. —dice el hombre como si lo que dice no tuviera nada de malo e inhumano.

Prim no sabía si darse la vuelta y actuar como si no había visto nada, y dejar que Jace se pudriera entre látigos o fuera fusilado, o buscar la manera de ayudarlo. Mira su morral que está lleno de comida para esta noche y mañana en la mañana.

—Le doy medio litro de leche y deja libre al muchacho. —ofrece Prim, con un tono que ya no es de ella.

El agente de la paz ve cuidadosamente a la chica que tiene en frente de ella. Le está ofreciendo algo que es muy costoso para conseguirlo por méritos propios.

—Un litro de leche y lo libero. —exige firme el agente de la paz.

—Está bien. —accede Prim indignada.

Abre el morral y saca dos envases de vidrio con medio litro de leche cada uno. Se los entrega al hombre parada frente a ella y él suelta, con un empujón de pocos amigos, a Jace hacia Prim. El agente se aleja de ellos sin decir palabra.

Jace mira a Prim estupefacto.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—Porque necesitabas ayuda. —responde Prim.

—¡No necesitaba tu ayuda! —explota Jace.

—Lo siento. —se disculpa.

—¡No te disculpes!

—¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? —explota Prim también casi saltándole encima de la frustración. —Las personas normales sólo dirían gracias.

—¡Yo no pedí que me salvaras!

—Es por esa razón que deberías de decir gracias. —le reprime Prim. —Mi madre de seguro está preocupada. No llegaré a tiempo para ver a Katniss. —lo último lo dice en un susurro porque piensa que a Jace no le interesa.

Cuando está decidida a marcharse hacia su casa. Jace la toma por el hombro.

—Te acompaño a casa.

—No hace falta. Gracias. —responde Prim muy enojada.

—No… —la detiene Jace cuando ve que tiene la intención de marcharse. —Yo… Prim… —balbucea Jace sin control. — Lo que quise decir es… —hace una pausa. — ¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

Prim examina la actitud de Jace. Sonríe tiernamente y dice: —Me encantaría.

En eso Caesar Flickerman, el presentador de los juegos, se proyecta en la pantalla colocada en el centro del Quemador. Prim trata de pensar en una manera de salir de entre todo ese mar de gente y llegar a tiempo para presenciar la entrevista de Katniss y Peeta.

—No lo lograré. —dice Prim decepcionada.

Jace mira a Prim detenidamente. Sólo se habían hablado directamente una vez y aun así, lo salvó de las manos de un agente de la paz.

—¿Prim? —dice un poco apenado, y ella se vuelve hacia él. —Mi casa está cerca. Si corremos un poco, podríamos…

—Puedo llegar a casa. —interrumpe Prim. — No es necesario.

—No, no lo es. —concuerda Jace. — Pero quiero hacerlo. —le ofrece su mano con una sonrisa.

Prim duda un momento, pero antes de poder reaccionar su mano ya estaba sobre la de Jace. Corren fuera del Quemador, como dos pequeños niños que son. Mientras corrían de la mano, para Prim, fueron unos segundos de felicidad. Pudo olvidar un poco a Katniss y enfocarse en ella.

Llegaron a casa de Jace. Era rústica y muy diferente a la suya. La sala era un tanto espaciosa y lo que era de admirar en la Veta, y la mayoría del distrito 12, su cocina tenía una cantidad considerable de alimentos.

Al entrar Jace enciende precipitadamente la televisión. Para la suerte de Prim, el presidente Snow estaba empezando con su típico discurso de todos los años.

Suspira de alivio y cansancio.

—Gracias. —dice Jace cabizbajo.

—¿Gracias a mí? —dice Prim sorprendida. — Gracias a ti. —corrige inmediatamente, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. — Voy a poder ver a Katniss, gracias a ti. —dice y lo abraza de la emoción. Un tierno abrazo que Jace acepta y corresponde.

En unos minutos el primer carruaje se enfoca ante las cámaras.

—Wow. —exclama Prim un poco asustada. — ¡Se ven geniales! —la preocupación aumenta.

Jace no soporta ver a Prim con esa expresión en el rostro. No es la expresión que el admira de ella.

—Oye, escucha. —dice tomándola por los hombros. — Esos distritos pueden verse geniales, pero ninguna de esas chicas es tan hermosa, inteligente, valiente o especial como lo es tu hermana, ¿cierto? —hace una pausa y traga saliva. — Todo va a salir bien. —pronuncia esas palabras lentamente.

Cuando Jace termina su discurso, un ruido ensordecedor proveniente del televisor llama su atención. Katniss y Peeta eran los únicos enfocados en las cámaras.

—¡Son Peeta y Katniss! —dice Prim casi gritando de la emoción.

—Y están en llamas. —bromea Jace mientras Prim salta y aplaude de la emoción entre él y la televisión.

—¡Eso Katniss! —alentaba Prim como si ella pudiera oír todo lo que decía.

Cuando el desfile termina Prim sigue emocionada aplaudiendo.

—¡Gracias, Jace! —grita y lo abraza fuerte y afectuosamente. — ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Mamá seguro está preocupada!

—¿Te acompaño? —se ofrece Jace.

—¡No hace falta, Jace! ¡Hiciste bastante por mí hoy! —le agradece Prim con su actitud que le saca una sonrisa a cualquiera, incluso a Jace.

Prim toma su morral, se despide por última vez de Jace y corre hacia su casa. Al mirar a su madre, ambas se abrazan de felicidad, lloran lágrimas de felicidad y celebran la chispa de esperanza que acaba de volver a nacer en sus adentros.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

"_Katniss estás bien", _pensaba Prim, _"Sabía que no romperías tus promesas"._

No podía imaginar una respuesta de Katniss al comentario que hizo Prim, sólo se imaginaba un abrazo y una sonrisa de su parte. Extrañaba a su hermana, la extrañaba más que a nada. Pero sorpresivamente, no sentía tanto ese espacio vacío en medio del corazón que pensaba iba a sentir con la ausencia de su hermana mayor, seguro porque su madre estaba a su lado, por primera vez, apoyándola en los malos momentos.

Ambas estaban acurrucadas en la cama, esperando el amanecer de un nuevo día.

—¿Mamá? —le llama Prim.

—¿Qué sucede? —responde ella como si estuviera alerta desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Estabas despierta?

—No logré dormir en toda la noche. —le confiesa despejando sus ojos del sueño.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy algo preocupada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por Katniss? —indaga. — Mamá, ella estuvo genial en la presentación de los tributos. —le anima.

—Prim, ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

Su madre hace una pausa y suspira.

—Los juegos todavía no han empezado. —le encierra todos sus pensamientos en una sola frase.

"Los juegos todavía no han comenzado." Prim interpretó esa frase en mil y un formas: No te esperances, lo peor no ha pasado; Katniss todavía está en peligro y no dejará de estarlo hasta que esté a nuestro lado; No importa la presentación ni las entrevistas sino la batalla en la arena; Katniss todavía puede morir…

Ese día tampoco había clases. Prim se bañó y desayunó poco, ya que la leche que estaba destinada para el desayuno ya se había usado. Tomó un paseo hacia la plaza y se sentó sobre unas cajas usadas desde donde podía ver toda la plaza con bastante claridad.

En su mente recrea el escenario de la cosecha. Podía ver a Effie Trinket sacar el papelito que tenía su nombre escrito, podía oír su nombre retumbar como si los micrófonos y amplificadores siguieran allí, se imaginaba a Katniss correr hacia a ella y en su mente retumbaban las palabras que le dijo en ese momento.

—Lo siento, Prim. —se disculpaba. —Lo siento.

—¡No! ¡No! —gritaba Prim. — ¡No!

—¡Prim! —le gritaban. — ¡Prim!

Era una voz conocida. Sentía unas manos sobre sus hombros que la agitaban como si estuviera trataran de despertarla pero ella sólo gritaba.

—¡No!

Las manos insistían y su voz seguía llamándola.

—¡Prim! ¡Prim! —de repente reconoció esa voz.

Estaba tan concentrada en recordar la cosecha que no veía a Jace en frente de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en su mundo? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo él estaba frente a ella?

—¿Jace?

—Prim, ¿qué sucede? —pregunta preocupado.

—Jace. —repite Prim, en su rostro sin expresión empiezan a salir algunas lágrimas. — ¿Y si ella está sufriendo?

Jace la acerca contra su pecho.

—No lo está.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta entre lágrimas inconsolables. — ¿Cómo sabes que no está sufriendo en estos momentos?

—No lo sé. —le confiesa. —Sólo tengo fe.

Prim llora en su pecho un momento. Se da cuenta de que Jace es demasiado alto para su edad. Después de haber llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar, Prim no quería separarse de Jace. Se aferró a él en un abrazo que no tenía fin. Su cuerpo desprendía un calor agradable en medio de una temporada tan fría.

—¿Prim? —le llama para confirmar que no se ha dormido.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que sí. —suspira. — Es sólo que tengo miedo.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿A no volver a ver a tu hermana?

—No. —hace una pausa. — Yo sé que Katniss volverá, ella me lo prometió.

—¿Entonces, a qué le tienes miedo?

Prim hace una pausa y lo piensa un poco.

—A que le hagan daño. —confiesa. — Katniss siempre me decía que el Capitolio es peligroso y no son de fiar. —parecía que iba a volver a llorar.

—Entonces debes de encontrar a alguien que si lo sea. —le sugiere Jace.

Prim se separa de su pecho y lo contempla.

—¿Cómo tú? —pregunta ella mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Estás preguntándome si soy una persona de fiar? —bromea Jace.

—Te estoy preguntando si puedo confiar en ti. —aclara Prim.

Jace al mirar el fuerte color azul de sus ojos, entra en un trance inexplicable. Siente que nadie más los puede ver.

—Sí. —sólo esas palabras salen de su boca.

Ya en casa, Jace revisa lo que ha estado ahorrando en los últimos días. Desde que vio a Katniss ofrecerse por Prim en la cosecha, supo que tendrían problemas con todo. Empezó a ahorrar un poco de dinero y, al enterarse de que su madre era curandera de la Veta y que los medicamentos le empezaban a escasear, empezó a robar poco a poco medicamentos de su madre. Todo lo que iba recolectando, lo iba guardando en una caja de madera debajo de su cama.

Revisó la caja y tenía suficientes medicamentos para un mes, y el dinero era más de lo que pensaba. El día anterior, al entrar a su habitación, Jace había sorprendido a su madre ordenando su cuarto. Estaba levantando las cosas para remover el polvo y se estaba acercando demasiado a la caja de madera. Se ofreció para terminar de limpiar su habitación y su madre acepto sin poner peros.

—Esto corre peligro aquí. —dice Jace en voz baja.

Para su suerte, Prim le había comentado los problemas de los medicamentos de su madre, y que lo salvara de las manos de un agente de la paz, era la excusa perfecta para darle el dinero. Toma la caja que pesa un poco y sale de la casa con prisa.

Mientras recorre la plaza con la caja en manos un agente de la paz lo detiene.

—¿Qué hay en la caja? —le dice en un tono seco.

Jace no responde.

—¿Qué hay en la caja? —insiste el hombre.

Jace no sabe que responderle. Si le dice que hay medicamente, lo que no es del todo falso, y decide revisar la caja y encuentra el dinero, lo tachara por ladrón.

—Lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿Qué hay en la caja?

Alex toma el valor suficiente y sale corriendo. Corre entre la gente con la caja que no es nada liviana, se escabulle al Quemador y logra perder al agente de la paz por unos segundos. Sabe que lo encontrara muy pronto, así que piensa rápido.

Examina su alrededor en busca de un escondite, pero no lo encuentra. Mira un a caja igual a la que lleva en manos, se acerca a ella y la abre. Está vacía, ¡Perfecto! Esconde entre papel y basura la caja original y toma la caja vacía que había llenado de periódicos. Justo después de que termina el agente lo toma por la espalda.

—Dame la caja niño. —le ordena.

Jace, finge enojo e indignación y le entrega la caja. El hombre la abre y, por su mirada, luce decepcionado, seguro esperaba encontrar algo con que incriminar al chico ante el jefe de los agentes.

—¿Feliz? —le bromea Jace.

—Camina con cuidado, —le sugiere. —Hijo. —el tono con el que lo dice es más que suficiente, lo tendrá en la mira.

Jace toma la caja falsa y espera a que el hombre se distraiga y la cambia por la que tiene medicinas. Sale del Quemador y le dirige una pícara sonrisa al hombre que lo miraba con desprecio. Corre a la casa de Prim como si el agente de la paz todavía lo persiguiera, como si lo persiguiera una tropa entera de agentes de la paz lo persiguieran. Cuando se encuentra en frente de la casa de Prim, toca la puerta jadeante.

Prim abre la puerta. Lo mira con una mirada de sorpresa y extrañeza. Tiene un aspecto extraño, cansado y enrojecido. Pareciera que pasó corriendo toda la mañana.

—Hola. —le saluda como si fuera el mismo Jace de siempre.

—Hola. —le saluda entre jadeos incontrolables. — Tengo algo para ti. —le informa enseñando la caja. — ¿Puedo pasar?

Prim asiente.

Jace coloca la caja sobre el comedor y la abre.

—Échale un vistazo. —dice Jace entre risas y jadeos.

Prim se acerca temerosa hasta la caja. Mira el interior y abre la quijada de emoción.

—¿De dónde sacaste todo esto, Jace? —pregunta sin poder creérselo.

—Eso no importa.

—No lo robaste, ¿o sí? —se preocupa Prim.

—No exactamente. —admite. — Hipotéticamente, ya eran míos.

—Jace, yo no puedo aceptar esto.

—Claro que puedes. —insiste. —Dijiste que tu madre ya no tenía medicamentos. —se acerca a la caja. —Aquí está todo lo básico.

Prim lo mira asombrada.

—Prim esto es ayuda. —continúa Jace. — Un poco de ayuda no le cae mal a nadie.

—Esto no es poco, Jace. —se excusa Prim.

—Entones tómalo como un agradecimiento. —insiste. — Por haberme salvado el pellejo.

—Jace…

—Por favor, Prim. —dice con una cara muy sincera.

Prim lo mira detenidamente. De verdad quería que ella se quedara con todo eso, no era ninguna broma. Pero…

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Prim. — ¿Por qué quieres darme todo esto?

—Porque lo necesitas. —esas palabras eran sinceras. — Porque lo necesitas y yo quiero ayudar. —se le acerca un poco.

—No lo necesito de ti. —insiste ella.

—Recuerda que es esa la razón por la cual de deberías de agradecerme.

Jace es muy inteligente. Usó lo que Prim había usado contra él. Jace casi nunca hacía cosas así, y era porque sentía que nadie lo merecía realmente. Sólo organizaba unas cuantas recaudaciones para la gente de la Veta, pero no tenía ningún significado parecido al que tenía ahora.

—Tú ganas, Jace. —suspira Prim. — Pero te lo voy a pagar.

—No, no lo harás. —deja en claro Jace. — Esto es un regalo.

Esa noche, eran las entrevistas de los tributos. Unos pocos minutos antes, Jace invita a Prim a tomar un paseo. Dan una vuelta por la plaza mientras Prim le relata a Jace sus pesadillas y malos sueños que ha tenido desde la ida de Katniss.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu madre?

—Porque ella también lo está.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que sufrir sola es mejor que sufrir acompañada?

—Es lo que Katniss ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

—Katniss tenía a Gale. —le rectifica. — Ella no sufría sola, tú tampoco.

_¿Cómo sabe lo de Gale? ¿Qué más sabrá?_, pensaba Prim.

—Mi madre huye cada vez que trato de comunicarme con ella. —explica Prim. — Aunque está más presente que ahora. —admite.

—Te entiendo. —concuerda Jace. — Mi madre le pone más atención a sus medicamentos y pacientes que a mí. He aprendido a vivir con eso.

Prim se da cuenta de algo. El padre de Jace murió en manos de un rudo agente de la paz que una vez hubo en el distrito 12, Prim perdió a su padre en la explosión de la mina, ambos tienen madres desatentos. Son cosas muy significativas las que tienen en común.

—Wow. —dice Prim.

—¿Qué?

—Jace… —continúa. — Creo que sin darnos cuenta, ya somos el soporte del otro.

Prim se retira a su casa para mirar a Katniss en su entrevista. La chica en llamas, deslumbra otra vez. Se lució con su vestido y es el foco de atención en los juegos.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Los Juegos del Hambre están a punto de comenzar. En la televisión, se encuentra la cuenta regresiva de las horas restantes mientras Caesar Flickerman presentaba sus expectativas a los televidentes, sus famosas predicciones y comentarios informativos sobre los horrores que les esperan a los participantes este año.

Cada vez que decía un nuevo horror, Prim sentía que su corazón trataba de salirse de su pecho. Explica las posibilidades de muertes causadas naturalmente, la falta de alimento, el frío, los mutos… terrores inimaginables que, seguro, se uniría a sus pesadillas esa noche.

—Prim, ¿estás bien? —le pregunta su madre despertándola del trance de horror en el que estaba metida.

—Creo que sólo necesito un poco de aire.

No se siente en sus cinco sentidos. Podría jurar que su aspecto era fantasmagórico, se sentía pálido y sentía el sudor frío que recorría su nuca. Camino inconscientemente hacia la casa de los Hawthorne. Quedó viendo fijamente la casa que se veía desolada, hace tiempo que no los visitaba. Solía llevarles un poco de comida todos los fines de semanas, pero tenía la cabeza ocupada sólo con Katniss.

Toca la puerta y espera a que abran. Katniss siempre visitaba a la madre de Gale, cada vez que podía, era rara la vez que no lo hacía. La madre de Gale abre la puerta y se nota muy cansada.

—¡Prim! —exclama sorprendida. —Pasa adelante, por favor.

Prim le dirige una sonrisa y entra en la casa. Se sienta en el comedor como se lo ordenan.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, como siempre tan amigable la madre de Gale. —No te he visto ni a tu ni a tu madre desde…

—La cosecha. —le ayuda Prim al ver que se frena un poco.

—Lo siento, Prim.

—Está bien. —suspira Prim cabizbaja.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita, querida?

—De hecho, sólo quería decir hola a todos. —dice observando a los niños que juegan en el patio con el lodo. —Pero no todos están aquí. —observa Prim.

—¿Lo dices por Gale?

Prim asiente.

—Tú sabes cómo es él. —le recuerda. — Un hombre de campo.

Prim ya sabía dónde encontrarlo. Con un hombre de campo se refería a que pasa todo su tiempo libre en la Pradera. Estaba cazando.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Gale, no tenía la menor idea de cómo estaba desde que la separó de Katniss el día de la cosecha. Él era parte importante siempre de sus pesadillas. Casi nunca entraba a la pradera, le daba demasiado miedo. Buscó el lugar que Katniss le enseñó, donde se encontraba una falla en el alambrado y repitió su misma rutina. Caminó unos minutos sin rumbo sin importarle los peligros con los que se encontrara. Tenía su mirada fija en un camino sospechoso, parecía hecho por un humano que trataba de esconderlo. Algo así como un mapa hacia algún lugar que las presas no lograran diferenciar del prado.

Siguió el camino sigilosamente, llevaba a un lugar tenebroso del bosque donde los árboles casi no dejaban pasar la luz del sol. Le empezaba a dar miedo la situación, ¿y si el camino fue hecho por un animal? ¿y si Gale ya no estaba en la Pradera? ¿y si no lograba regresar a la alambrada?

Sus pensamientos de paranoia fueron interrumpidos por un ruido sordo, como el de una rama partiéndose. Mira a sus espaldas esperando ver algo sospechoso pero no ve nada, vuelve a sonar 2el mismo sonido y esta vez observa unos movimientos entre unos árboles.

—¿Quién está allí? —pregunta en un siseo. — ¿Quién anda allí?

—¡Prim! —la voz era un siseo fuerte, claro e inconfundible.

—¿Jace? —dice sorprendida. — ¡Jace!

Prim corre hacia el susurro y lo mira entre unos árboles.

—¡Jace! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué hago yo aquí? —le recrimina. — ¿Qué acaso es usual que te cruces el enmallado?

—Eso no te importa. —le dice entre siseos agresivos. — ¿Me estás siguiendo?

—Prim, estás en la Pradera. —le explica en siseos un poco alterados. — ¿Crees que no me preocuparía por algo tan peligroso?

—¿Sabes? —dice Prim. — Cuando hablamos la otra vez, te pedí que me apoyaras. ¡No tienes que fingir que te preocupes por mí! —le grita.

—No estoy fingiendo. ¡Me preocupo por ti! —admite.

Prim vacila. No sabe qué sentido tomarle esas palabras, no estaba muy segura de cómo interpretarlas. Pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso en esos momentos.

—¡No quiero que te preocupes por mí! —dice desviando su mirada.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Prim traga saliva.

—Quiero que me dejes sola. —dice y por una razón que no entiende, siente una presión en el pecho.

Jace toma a Prim por los hombros para que le vea los ojos que tienen un brillo peculiar, no el que tenía a diario.

—Si eso quieres… —le asegura. — No me volverás a ver.

Jace se dio la vuelta y corrió de vuelta a la alambrada. Prim movió su brazo en un intento por detenerlo, pero fue inútil. Él estaba decidido a irse, y Prim no estaba completamente orgullosa de lo que había hecho. Quedo mirando el espacio en el que Jace había desaparecido, mirando sus pisadas se pregunta si lo volverá a ver otra vez.

—¿Quién era él? —le pregunta una voz detrás de ella.

Se vuelve hacia la voz y se encuentra con Gale. Tiene la ropa de caza habitual que usa cuando está con Katniss y una lanza en la mano.

—¿Te lastimo? —pregunta haciendo el gesto de que está a punto de tirar el arma. — Porque si es así, yo me puedo encargar.

—Es un amigo. —le explica Prim. — ¿Oíste algo?

—Lo suficiente. —presume Gale. — Para saber que le gustas.

—No es verdad. —dice firme Prim con una voz de niña inocente.

—No lo culparía. —dice entre risitas nerviosas. — Te pareces a tu hermana. —dice en un tono melancólico.

—Gale…

—No importa. —la interrumpe. — ¿Qué haces en la Pradera?

—Vine a buscarte. —le dice Prim a Gale.

—¿Algo anda mal? ¿Tu madre está bien?

—Sí…

—¿Y tú?

—Lo estoy. —miente Prim.

—No, no lo estás. —le recrimina Gale. — Dime, ¿qué pasa?

—Hoy empiezan los Juegos del Hambre, Gale.

—En ese caso, que las posibilidades estén siempre tu favor, Prim. —brome a Prim con el acento del Capitolio.

Prim sonríe ampliamente.

—Estuvieron a mi favor. —recuerda. — Pero en a favor de Katniss.

—¿Es por eso que viniste a buscarme? —pregunta Gale a Prim.

—Tengo miedo. —susurra cabizbaja.

Gale se acerca a ella y la abraza muy fuerte, lo que hace que las lágrimas que ya retenía sean liberadas.

—Ella va a estar bien. —le promete. — Es muy lista.

—¿Vas a verlos?

—No. —le responde Gale.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé que ella va a estar bien pero… —hace una pausa y traga. — Es más fácil enfrentarlo desde acá, donde no puedo verla y preocuparme de si hizo una mala decisión y las consecuencias de esa decisión. —le confiesa. — Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres. —le sugiere. — Aquí en la Pradera todo es muy tranquilo.

—Más bien aterrador. —desacuerda Prim. — Además, estoy segura que mi madre también necesitará apoyo.

Gale asiente y Prim se despide de él con un abrazo. Encuentra por su cuenta la salida de la Pradera y llega a casa justo cuando los tributos van subiendo por los tubos. Esa noche, Katniss es herida por una bola de fuego y Prim y su madre lloran lágrimas de sangre inconsolablemente.


	5. Chapter 5

**X**

Después de los juegos, la madre de Prim había sufrido un ataque de nervios. Le empezó a gritar a la televisión como si Katniss la pudiera escuchar, luego, por la frustración de no tener ninguna repuesta de las imágenes proyectadas en la televisión, empezó a golpear, a tirarle objetos de la cocina y la sala. Prim estaba congelada, no sabía qué hacer.

_Katniss, ¿qué debo hacer?_, imaginó una conversación con ella, lo hacía cuando no sabía como reaccionar frente a muchas situaciones.

_Busca a Gale_, le decía Katniss en su mente.

Sale corriendo de su casa dirigiéndose a la de los Hawthorne. Sentía como el frío de la noche se le metía por los huesos y ella ignoraba la sensación de malestar que le producía, pensando en su madre.

—¡Gale! —gritaba Prim desesperada. — ¡Gale! ¡Gale!

Espera un momento para que Gale salga, no lo hace.

—Gale. —se susurra para sí misma en un tono de ruego y dolor.

En unos momentos, las luces de la casa se encienden y Gale se deja ver muy agitado, cuando ve a Prim, se le acerca corriendo.

—¿Qué sucede, Prim? —le pregunta rebajándose a su estatura para encararle.

No hace falta que responda, porque desde donde se encuentran se oye un ruido de vidrio rompiéndose en la casa de Prim.

Gale le dirige una rápida mirada a Prim y corre hacia donde provienen los ruidos. Prim trata de seguirlo pero él se vuelve a ella rápidamente y la detiene con un gesto de la mano.

—¡Tú te quedas aquí! —le grita Gale.

Prim se detiene en seco y observa como Gale entra corriendo a su casa. Escucha el forcejeo de su madre con Gale desde donde está parada llorando. La madre de Gale pasa corriendo justo al lado de Prim.

Jace no había podido dormir desde los juegos. Vio como la hermana de Prim sufría, y no podía ni imaginarse como se encontraba Prim en esos momentos. Tenía el impulso de irla a buscar y confirmar que estaba bien o confirmar que no lo estaba, sólo quería verla. Pero luego recordaba lo que le dijo en la Pradera, y su pecho empezaba a doler.

Se recostó en su cama tratando de conciliar un poco de sueño. Su madre no estaba en casa, las provisiones de medicinas llegaban en la mañana, y si quería conseguir lo mejor para ella, tenía que acampar cerca del lugar de descarga.

De repente escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Le pareció raro ya que no se le ocurría nadie que tuviera necesidad de irlo a buscar a esas horas de la noche, y temió por la persona que lo esperaba en la puerta. Supuso a un agente de la paz, por la manera tan pacífica en que se tocaba la puerta a esas horas. Tomó un pedazo de madera en mano para protegerse en cualquier caso. Llamaron a la puerta otra vez. Se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta sin encender ninguna luz.

Cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra con una sorpresa. Prim está para en frente de él, con ropa liviana en esa noche tan fría, con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada fija en él.

—Hola. —le saluda Prim en lágrimas silenciosas.

—Oye, no sé tú pero yo pienso que es demasiado tarde para que tú estés fuera de casa. —le bromea y ella sonríe, pero inmediatamente la borra por unas lágrimas. — Ven aquí.

Jace abre sus brazos y Prim se estrella contra su pecho. Llora ruidosamente sin contener la más mínima lágrima. Jace la estrujaba cada vez más, no imaginaba lo que debía de estar sintiendo. Él no tenía hermanos, no sabía lo que era, así que lo menos que podía hacer era estar allí para ella.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —indaga Jace al caer en la cuenta de que Prim nunca la dejaría sola.

Su comentario sólo consigue más lágrimas descontroladas por parte de Prim.

—Creo que no era un buen momento. —pero ese comentario le sacó una sonrisa.

—Está bien. —le conforta Prim algo calmada. —Ella no lo tomó tan bien como yo lo hice.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí, Prim? —le pregunta Jace. — Creí que ya no me querías cerca.

—Claro que te quiero cerca. —le aclara. — Jamás había tenido un amigo como tú.

—Si es así, ¿por qué me dijiste aquellas palabras tan hirientes en la… —Prim reacciona antes de que termine la oración, le tapa la boca con fuerza con ambas manos.

Antes de decirle algo, lo empuja dentro de la casa y cierra la puerta. Mira a través de una ventana que da a la calle para asegurarse que nadie los vio, que nadie los oyó.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Qué acaso estás loco? —le recrimina Prim.

—Me perdí. —dice Jace dejando caer sus brazos confundido.

—No puedes decir donde estuve. ¿Estás olvidando que estamos en el distrito 12?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me lo recuerdan diario. —bromea en voz baja.

—Si dices donde estuve, nos meterás en un grave problema. —le recuerda.

—¿Nos? —dice Jace todavía confundido.

—A Gale y a mí.

—¿Quién es Gale? —pregunta inmediatamente.

—Es un amigo de la infancia de mi hermana. —le cuenta. — Quise hablar con él para enfrentar mejor lo que pasó hoy.

—¿Y funcionó?

—No. —le admite dejándose caer sobre una silla, Jace se pone en cuclillas frente a ella y le sostiene la mano para que siga. — De hecho no creo que eso es lo que debí haber hecho.

—¿No? —Jace se está empezando a confundir cada vez más.

—No. —le asegura Prim.

Le dirige una mirada muy conmovedora. Le da a entender que lo que tuvo que haber hecho fue estar con él, hablar con él como todas las tarde, saludarlo como todas las mañanas.

—¿Prim? —rompe el silencio Jace.

—¿Sí? —dice con una voz nerviosa.

—Me estás confundiendo. —se para y empieza a dar vueltas por toda la sala. — En… —recuerda que no tiene que decir nada que comprometa a Prim. —…el campo, me dijiste que no querías volver a verme, que me querías lejos y lo acepté. Ahora estás diciendo que me necesitas a tu lado.

—Jace…

—Necesitabas hablar con Gale porque te ayudaría pero te diste cuenta de que sólo te ayudaría estar conmigo.

—Jace, yo…

—¡No soy el premio de consuelo para nadie, Prim! —sube la voz y Prim se asusta.

Prim se levanta de la silla y camina hacia él.

—Jace, creo que no entiendes completamente lo que está pasando en mi vida. —empieza Prim. — Déjame explicártelo. Primero, mi hermana se ofreció para salvarme de los Juegos del Hambre y siento que es mi culpa si ella muere hoy o mañana o cualquier día. Segundo, mi madre está presente pero ausente. Siempre trata de estar allí para mí pero porque lo tiene que hacer, es su obligación, no porque ella quiera apoyarme y ser mi soporte. Tercero, no había encontrado a nadie con quien ser completamente sincera hasta que llegaste tú. —le confiesa. — Pero por lo que veo, no termino de conocerte. En un momento estás allí para mí y eres la persona más linda, sensible y especial para mí en el momento, y luego, estás tú otra vez pero eres indiferente, eres rencoroso, eres impulsivo, eres desinteresado y me das la espalda. —hace una pausa y se acerca un poco más para penetrar en esa mirada tan similar a la de ella, una mirada que tiene al océano presente en cada rincón. — Te voy a tomar la palabra, Jace. Si estás confundido, has una decisión. Y no creo que seas un plato de segunda mesa. —le aclara. — Creo que te sientes así porque nunca habías sido plato de primera mesa, hasta que llegué yo.

Prim regresa a casa y por primera vez desde la cosecha, siente que dijo algo que de verdad sentía y realmente, creía.


	6. Chapter 6

**XI**

Las siguientes semanas, Prim se abstuvo de hablar con Jace. A Katniss no le había ido tan bien en los juegos. Después de que su quemadura se curó, las rastreavíspulas la habían dormido por tres días, no se movía e incluso parecía que estaba muerta. La esperanza empezó a nacer para Katniss cuando una niña de la misma edad de Prim del distrito 11 empezó a cuidar de ella.

Cuando Katniss despertó, las cosas parecieron tomar un rumbo diferente, un rumbo mejor y bueno. Hasta la explosión de las provisiones de los profesionales en el que perdió el oído. Las cosas empeoraron hasta un punto drástico, cuando murió Rue, Katniss estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.

Prim no lo soportaba más, no podía seguir viendo a Katniss sufrir tanto. Su madre había mejorado su estado mental, pero siempre estaba parte del tiempo ausente. Los profesionales seguían tras Katniss, aunque después de la muerte de Glimmer les había dado una advertencia, ella no era tan vulnerable como parecía sino tan fuerte y poderosa como las pruebas del Capitolio mostraban y con la agresividad e instinto asesino que las cicatrices del distrito 12 le ha dejado.

Gale no estaba al alcance de Prim para consolarla, y aunque lo estuviera, no lo buscaría ya que, por alguna razón, sólo la hacía sentir aún peor. Necesitaba a Jace, pero él no quería que ella lo necesitara.

—Prim, creo que tienes que irte. —le sugiere su madre cuando sale de la ducha.

Eso significa que se le estaba haciendo tarde para comerciar los quesos de su vaca. Mientras caminaba por la Veta sin rumbo, se olvidaba de ofrécele queso a sus mejores clientes, tropieza con varias rocas mientras piensa en Katniss.

—Podrían estar editando su muerte, ahora mismo. —se susurró para sí misma.

Cuando entró al Quemador vendió casi todos los quesos a panadero

—Harán un muy rico pastel de siete quesos. —le comentó el panadero.

—¿Qué está celebrando? —pregunta Prim desenfocada pero tratando de mostrar interés.

—Oh, no. No estoy celebrando nada. —le responde el panadero, incluso se veía ofendido. — Trato de subir el ánimo de mis hijos.

_Así que sus hijos si sienten la ausencia de Peeta_¸ pensaba Prim, _¿tendrán pesadillas por las noches como yo? ¿Se culparán por todo lo que le ha pasado a Peeta como yo? ¿Darán dinero para patrocinar a Katniss y Peeta como yo? _

Eran demasiadas preguntas que no podían tener una respuesta. La única que de verdad le importaba ya estaba respondida: ¿tenían a alguien que les apoyara como ella tenía a Jace? Claro que lo tenían, tenían a su padre, él estaba pagando una gran suma de dinero para prepararles su postre preferido y quien sabe cuántas cosas más ha hecho para sacarles una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —indaga el panadero acomodándose sobre el estante

—Ella está bien. —le dice cabizbaja. — Gracias.

—¿Y tú, chiquillas?

—Yo también. —le contesta rápidamente. — Gracias por el dinero señor Mellark. Que pase buenas tardes.

Prim se da la vuelta y se dispone a marcharse.

—Prim… —le detiene el panadero alargando su nombre para dejarle en claro que no le gusta mucho su actitud. — No me evites, señorita. —le dice aunque todavía muy contento.

—Sólo deseo irme a casa. —le dice cansada cabizbaja.

—Está bien, chiquilla. —acepta el panadero y de la vitrina saca un pastelillo que estaba escondido entre algunos otros, lo mete en una bolsa de papel y se lo entrega a Prim. —Un regalo. Felices Juegos del Hambre.

La broma no le es graciosa a Prim, aun así sonrió ante el mal chiste. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rápido sin rumbo, cada vez más rápido. No le importaba tropezar con cuantas personas tropezara hasta salir del Quemador. Aun cuando salió del Quemador, siguió caminando sin rumbos, casi corriendo pero todavía caminando. Jamás había prestado tan poca atención a las personas que pasaba por alto mientras se abría camino, así como jamás había oído sus comentarios, decían cosas como: _¡¿Pero qué te sucede?! _y otra persona decía: _Compréndela, su hermana está en los juegos del hambre_, e inmediatamente la otra persona sentía remordimiento de culpa. Fue entonces que comprendió que casi todo el distrito 12, a excepción de los agentes de la paz, les tenían pesar a su familia y a la familia de Peeta.

Sólo se venían a la mente unas pocas personas que sentían un pesar sincero por ellas, entre ellas Jace. No había notado que tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, cuando los abre, se encuentra rodeada de la nada, sólo hay raíces de árboles que se usaron para sacar leña.

Prim está respirando rápido de la indignación. Está segura de que no hay nadie cerca y que nadie la oirá, así que respira hondo y grita todo el aire de sus pulmones. Escucha como cuando mientras gritas las palomas escondidas en los bosques abren vuelo asustadas.

Interrumpe su medio de des estrés cuando se le acaba el aire y empieza la lucha por recuperarlo, se deja caer sobre el suelo abatida, pero sin lágrimas restantes para llorar.

—Supongo que no fue un buen día. —dice una voz demasiado familiar.

—¿Jace? —dice asustada.

Luego escucha unos pasos y de entre medio de algunos árboles viejos y gruesos, Jace sale con un hacha en mano. Prim mira a Jace por unos momentos, no se ve como usualmente lo hace, lleva una camisa desgastada y un overol con un tirante reventado. Prim no puede respirar con esa imagen.

—Jace… —trata de decir algo pero no lo consigue.

—Sí, Prim. Todavía me llamo Jace. —dice acercándose a ella un poco, todavía no está seguro si sigue enojada con él.

—Jace, yo…

—¿Estás bien? —dice empezando a caminar un poco más rápido, era una gran distancia la que los separaba. — Te ves muy pálida. —se empieza a preocupar.

—Yo… No lo sé… —empieza a tambalearse sobre sí misma.

Jace corre hacia a ella e impide que se estrelle contra el suelo cuando ya no puede sostenerse sobre sí misma, la recuesta en su hombro como si fuera un bebé.

—Prim, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé. —le responde en un tono muy débil.

Jace sostiene su rostro entre sus manos y ambos se miran a los ojos. Jace siente a Prim muy caliente, tenía temperatura, y Prim sonríe al sentir su tacto.

—Te extrañé, Jace. —susurra débilmente Prim antes de desmayarse.

—¿Prim? —dice Jace asustado. —No, no, no, no. —rogaba para que a Prim no le pasara nada. — ¡Despierta! —le ordena congelado del susto.

Jace no espera nada más. Arroja el hacha lejos con mucha fuerza y se clava en un árbol lejano, la precisión y la habilidad son increíbles, comparada a la del tributo del distrito 7, Johana Mason. Toma a Prim en brazos y corre hasta su casa, cualquiera que lo ve se sorprende. Jace aparentaba a un joven fuerte pero no tanto, sano pero no saludable, verlo correr con una niña como Prim, aunque no pesada pero si con un peso notable, deja boquiabierto a cualquiera.

Tumba la puerta de su casa y para su suerte, su madre estaba en casa. Recuesta a Prim en el sofá y se vuelve hacia su madre.

—Oye… —empieza en un susurro nervioso. — ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo?

Su madre asiente confundida y busca sus materiales. Se acerca a Prim, que continúa inconsciente, le aplica una serie de procedimientos y de repente se vuelve hacia Jace.

—Jace, ¿cómo llegó esta chica a mi casa? —su madre era muy directa pero para la situación no era para menos.

—Iba pasando… —balbuceaba, nunca había sido bueno en las mentiras. — Vi que se sentía mal y me acerqué a ayudarla.

Su madre no se tragó nada de lo que su hijo acababa de decir pero siguió aplicando los procedimientos comunes a Prim.

—Jace, tengo malas noticias. —le informa su madre ya habido terminado mientras le aplicaba paños de agua fría.

—¿Qué pasa con P…? —se detiene en seco y carraspea. —¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Todavía no estoy segura. —su madre tampoco es buena mintiendo.

—¿Qué le sucede? —por el tono de la voz de Jace, deja en claro que no quiere más mentiras.

La madre de Jace suspira hondo.

—Jace, creo que tu amiga tiene peste negra. —le confiesa. — Pero no puedo confirmar nada hasta que despierte.

Peste negra. Una de las peores enfermedades en el distrito 12. Gracias a los humos tóxicos que liberaban las explosiones de las minas que ha habido durante tantos años, se creó una nueva enfermedad llamada Peste Negra. Es una especia de coma, ya que ataca desde el sistema respiratorio, es muy difícil que una persona despierte del coma de la peste negra. Muchas veces es sólo un pequeño desmayo, pero cuando dura más de 24 horas, las posibilidades van en picada.

—¿Cuándo tiene que despertar?

—Seré precavida. —continúa la madre de Jace. — Si en 12 horas no ha despertado, empezaré el tratamiento.

Esa noche, no sólo Katniss tuvo unos malos juegos del hambre sino también Peeta, la herida de espada que le había dejado Cato, empezaba a empeorar. Se refugiaron en una cueva y Prim, ni siquiera pudo ver y confirma que su hermana estaba bien.

Jace sólo podía imaginar la angustia que Prim estaba sin saber que había sido de su hermana, y no estaba seguro si volvería a saber qué pasaba con ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**XII**

Dos días han pasado…

Prim no ha despertado. Su madre se enteró pocas horas después que Jace y su madre. Ninguno de ella se ha apartado de Prim en todo ese tiempo. Las lágrimas no han estado ausentes, la madre de Prim lloraba todas las noches a lado de su cama. Jace no podía hacer eso, no porque no pudiera sino porque no quería, quería mostrar una imagen de firmeza y dureza en frente a tanto dolor que había en el ambiente.

La madre de Jace hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos, ya que aunque no fuera su obligación, en el distrito 12 no había nada más horrible que ver a alguien morir de peste negra. Prim no había despertado y Jace diario iba a desahogarse con su hacha.

Cuando sólo quedaban cuatro tributos en los juegos del hambre, el Capitolio anunció que la fina se acercaba. Esa noche era la final, y Prim no iba a poder verlo. Ese día, Jace huyó de casa con la excusa de que iba a asegurarse de que el resto de los habitantes del distrito no tuvieran ese mismo problema, ya que ya hace tiempo no aparecía un caso así. Eso una de las cosas que Jace no soportaba, ¿por qué a Prim y no a alguien más?

Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Prim lo sorprendió, solía dirigirse allí para llevar un poco de leña a casa y entrenar puntería y hostilidad con el hacha. Tenía 14 años, antes que su nombre empezara a salir en la cosecha, pensó que si iba a correr el riesgo de pedir teselas, tenía que tener un arma de defensa si salía elegido. Cuando tenía 11 años, empezó sus entrenamientos secretos con el hacha. Ahora era un depredador con el arma, sabía cómo envestir y puntería a larga distancia. Nadie sabía eso, lo que era un punto más a su favor. Si la gente pensara que era el niño frágil y tímido del distrito 12, si salía elegido, los otros tributos le restarían importancia y sus dotes serían vistas en la arena, donde no tendría mucho tiempo para examinarlo.

Ese día, rebanaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitiera usar. Sólo podía pensar en lo que pasaría después de hoy. Si Katniss moría, Prim despertaría y vería que el mundo paralelo en el que se encontraba era mejor que el infierno que tendría que vivir desde ese entonces en adelante, y si no despertaba… Jace partió a la mitad un tronco grueso de un solo golpe al pensar en la posibilidad. Pensó que con toda la rabia que sentía dentro de él, podía hacer desaparecer el bosque entero, sólo manteniendo en mente la posibilidad de que Prim no regresaría.

En casa de Jace, la madre de Prim estaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas sobre su hija inmóvil, tendido sobre la camilla. Empezó a sentir un poco de sueño. No había dormido desde hace semanas, la enfermedad de Prim sólo empeoró su insomnio, pero ella sabía que no era su culpa.

—Despierta ya, Prim. —le dice canturreado su madre, como si sólo estuviera tomando siesta. —Necesito que me ayudes hoy más que nunca. —jamás había probado hablarle de cómo se sentía, ni cuando estaba despierta ni ahora. — Hoy se terminan los juegos, Prim. Hoy Katniss regresa a casa. —empieza a jugar con su cabello que ha perdido brillo en el último par de días. — Sé que volverá a casa, junto a Peeta. —traga saliva. — Pero tú tienes que estar para verlos regresar. —las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. — Tú fuiste la única que creyó en mí, cuando ni siquiera Katniss me comprendía. Necesito seguir teniendo ese apoyo a mi lado, Prim. Y si vuelve te prometo devolverte ese apoyo, con todo mi amor.

Se aferró a la mano de Prim y lloró todo lo que pudo, cuando de pronto sintió como un dedo de Prim reaccionaba.

—¡DOCTORA! —grita asustada la madre de Prim a la madre de Jace. — ¡DOCTORA!

La madre de Jace sale del cuarto en el que se encontraba muy precipitada.

—¿Qué sucede? —dice al mirar la expresión en el rostro de la madre de Prim.

La madre de Prim señala a su hija.

—Se movió. —dice asustada y casi incrédula tan pálida como si hubiera visto un muerto en vida.

La madre de Jace no pierde tiempo, saca una botella de alcohol y para no perder el rastro de vida de Prim, le pasa por la nariz un algodón empapado de la sustancia. En unos segundos, Prim empieza a toser y a vomitar, es una gran señal. Todo lo que la madre de Jace le ha dado funcionó, despertó.

—¿Prim? —la llamaba la madre de Jace. — ¿Me escuchas, pequeñas? —Prim empezaba a hacer ruidos entre suspiros. — Si me escuchas, mueve tus dedos.

En cuestión de segundos, Prim cerró su mano en un puño y su madre empezó a llorar de felicidad.

—Muy bien, Prim. —la felicita. — ¿Puedes abrir tus ojos? —le pregunta, mientras Prim hacía sus sonidos entre suspiros. —Vamos, Prim. Tú madre está aquí y quiere verte. —le insiste.

—Lo sé. —dice Prim con mucho esfuerzo. — La estaba escuchando. —después de decir eso, abre sus ojos y le dirige una sonrisa a su madre.

Su madre rompe en llantos sobre ella. Prim no tiene las fuerzas para abrazarla, pero mientras llora, le recuerda que la extrañaba y que la quiera mucho también. La madre de Jace le da un brebaje para que se le aclare la voz y pueda hablar con ella.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le pregunta la madre de Jace con el tono dulce y pasivo que tiene.

—Sí, muchas gracias. —y le sonríe confundida mientras trata de sentarse.

—¿Puedes mover tu cuerpo sin dificultad? —le pregunta.

—Siento un poco entumidas las extremidades.

—Sólo tienes que caminar un poco, estarás bien. —le asegura.

Prim, su madre y la madre de Jace empiezan a charlar un poco sobre cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente y salió a la conversación cómo llegó a la casa de Jace.

—Querida, Jace te trajo a casa.

Prim había olvidado completamente su grito en medio de la nada, pero ahora que recuerda aquellos, se le viene a la mente una nueva pregunta…

—¿Dónde está, Jace?

—Salió hace rato. —le informa.

—Quiero darle las gracias. —dice Prim. — Iré a buscarlos y haré un poco de ejercicio.

La boticaria concuerda con ella inmediatamente, aunque su madre queda intranquila, pero eso no detiene a Prim. Al salir siente el dolor de sus músculos que no se han movido en dos días. Recorre a la plaza en busca de Jace, aunque sabe que no lo encontrará, ella sabe que se encuentra en el mismo lugar en donde se lo encontró hace un par de días.

Se dirige al medio de la nada. Cuando se encuentra cerca, escucha unos gritos y golpes contra madera. Se detiene en seco y empieza a acercarse cuidadosamente hacia el ruido, se oculta tras un árbol y desde allí ve como un hacha se estrella con fuerza contra un árbol. La fuerza y la precisión con la que fue lanzada asusta a Prim y empieza a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás con el cuidado de no ser oída. De repente, siente un tirón hacia atrás y el filo de un cuchillo se posiciona sobre su cuello amenazando cortar su garganta.

—¡¿Prim?! —pregunta la voz muy sorprendida. —¿Eres tú? —le da la vuelta por los hombros y la abraza fuertemente pero Prim no corresponde a su abrazo.

—Jace, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunta Prim asustada.

—Vine a cortar leña. —balbucea nervioso, se separa de ella, toma su cuchillo y se dirige al medio de la nada otra vez.

—No viniste por eso. —dice Prim tratando de seguirle el paso tras de él. —¡Jace! —trata de llamar su atención. — ¡Jace! —insiste pero no para su camino. — ¡Jace! —con un gran esfuerzo lo toma por los hombros y pierde el equilibrio sobre él. Jace impide su caída sosteniéndola por la cintura, al tratar de reincorporarla sobre sí, sus ojos se encuentran y permanecen así un momento, en el que todo el mundo desaparece.

—Perdón por no haber estado cuando despertaste. —se disculpa Jace nervioso.

—Por lo menos dime el por qué no estabas allí, conmigo. —exige Prim. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Jace suspira y traga saliva en medio de una decisión. Toma a Prim en brazos y empieza a caminar.

—Puedo caminar, Jace. —deja en claro Prim.

—No lo creo, y no me molesta, ¿a ti sí? —le pregunta mirándola fijamente.

—No, no me molesta. — dije un poco sonrojada. — ¿Me vas a decir por qué estás aquí?

Le cuenta su historia, su entrenamiento furtivo para prepararse para los juegos del hambre en caso que saliera elegido por las teselas.

—Eres la única que sabe. —le confiesa.

—Me alegra que pongas en práctica la confianza entre nosotros. —dice apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—A mí también. —confiesa Jace y da un beso en la mejilla de Prim.

Se sientan sobre una roca y hablan de cosas banales. Jace tiene curiosidad sobre que pasaba por su mente cuando estaba inconsciente, Prim le decía que era un vacío oscuro, pero la verdad era que soñaba que Katniss regresara, soñaba con ella y con Jace.

Esa noche, Katniss y Peeta se coronaron vencedores de 74° Juegos del Hambre.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

La bienvenida de los vencedores fue todo un festejo y el final del Tour de la Victoria con la semana de comida gratis, fue la mejor semana del distrito 12. Desde que Haymitch había ganado, no se había visto nada parecido a eso: niños corriendo con golosinas hacia sus casas, canastas llenas de comida de verdad, no con las sobras que dan en las teselas.

Jace no había visto a Prim desde que se mudaron a la Aldea de Los Vencedores. Suponía que se estaba poniendo al día con su hermana, aunque la extrañaba, tenía que comprenderla. La próxima cosecha se acercaba, y para esta temporada Jace no iba a practicar con el hacha, ya que había agentes de la paz.

Normalmente, en vísperas de los Juegos del Hambre nadie hacía nada ya que cualquier cosa sospechosa, aunque no fuera necesariamente culposa, los agentes de la paz tomaban sus medidas. Se supone que todos los habitantes lo saben, pero siempre hay necesidades, así que para estas fechas es común oír que alguien fue pillado por un agente de la paz por hacer cualquier cosa.

Hoy estaba decidido a ir a visitar a Prim. Camino a la Aldea de Los Vencedores, se topó con Katniss. El plan de Jace era pasar desapercibido pero ahora no estaba seguro de poder. Contuvo el aliento cuando pasó al lado de Katniss y ella pasó como si nada. Cuando pensó que no había peligro relajó los músculos, pero sintió que alguien lo tiraba del brazo.

—¿Tú eres Jace? —le pregunta Katniss más pasiva de lo normal.

Jace traga saliva.

—Sí lo soy. —balbucea.

—Gracias. —Katniss lo suelta del brazo, se da media vuelta y se marcha.

Jace queda petrificado por unos momentos y luego, como un autómata, empieza a caminar. Piensa por qué Katniss le preguntó eso, al momento lo vio normal, pero ahora se veía extraño. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estaba frente al cartel que decía "ALDEA DE LOS VENCEDORES". Cuando iba a dirigirse a casa de Prim, la ve salir corriendo de su casa como si fuera encubierta.

Le sigue a una distancia que le permita esconderse visiblemente. Jace no entiende a donde se dirige Prim o por qué se dirige allí con tanto sigilo. Prim toma un desvío a la derecha y de repente, Jace comprende a donde se dirige. ¡A su campo de entrenamiento furtivo!

Empieza a caminar un poco más rápido para tratar de detener a Prim, cuando de repente escucha las voces de los Agentes de la Paz que andan rondando por la zona. Observa como Prim se detiene en seco también, Jace puede ver que está empezando a entrar en pánico y por sus movimientos, ella no sabe en donde esconderse. Prim decide ocultarse en un lugar en donde una trampa colocada por los Agentes de la Paz le espera, para agregarle suerte al día de Jace, escucha como los pasos de los Agentes de la Paz empiezan a acercarse rápidamente y tiene que tomar una decisión en ese mismo momento.

Corre hacia Prim con rapidez y con pasos ligeros, la taclea y cae sobre ella detrás de unos arbustos.

—¡Jace, ¿qué te…?! —grita Prim y llama la atención de los Agentes de la Paz, Jace inmediatamente la silencia colocando su mano sobre su boca.

—¡Shhh! —le susurra Jace discretamente.

Escuchan como los Agentes de la Paz pasan justo al lado de ellos y contienen el aire para no ser vistos. Los Agentes desaparecen al cabo de unos momentos y Jace levanta a Prim que está un poco adolorida por el ataque sorpresa de Jace.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? —le recrimina Jace en un susurro.

—¿Disculpa? —dice indignada a Jace. — ¡Acabas de taclearme, Jace! —grita Prim.

—¡Baja la voz, Prim! —susurra Jace. — ¡Todavía pueden volver!

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —exige en un susurro Prim, mientras cheque con la vista los alrededores.

—Oh, lo siento. No sabía que preferías ser atrapada por los Agentes de la Paz.

—Pero no era necesario que me taclearas como un saco de harina. —le deja en claro Prim.

—Si tan…

El ruido de las botas de los Agentes de la Paz se empezaba a oír de nuevo, así que Jace le indica a Prim el camino de regreso y caminando rápidamente, regresan a la Aldea de Los Vencedores.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —le recrimina Jace. — ¡Sabes que para estas fechas los Agentes de la Paz, andan en cacería! —le recuerda como si fuera una niña.

—Lo sé.

—¡Entonces, ¿por qué estabas en medio de la nada?! —

—¡Porque quería verte, Jace! —le grita Prim y se marcha a su casa.

Jace se da cuenta de lo insensible que ha sido con Prim, y ella sólo quería verlo. Corre hacia ella antes de que entre a casa y la toma por los hombre.

—Oye, lo siento. —se disculpa apenado.

Prim lo mira un momento y luego lo abraza.

—Está bien. —lo perdona. —Ahora las cosas están mucho mejor.

—¿Cómo están Katniss y tu madre?

—Muy felices de que ella esté sana y salva. —dice ella todavía aferrada a él. — ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Un poco preocupado. —le confiesa. — Ya sabes, por los juegos. La cosecha se acerca.

—Lo siento…

—No lo sientas, es lo normal por aquí. Me alegra que ahora tú estés protegida de estos juegos. —dice Jace y Prim empieza a llorar.

—Lo siento, Jace. —Prim se sentía terrible al saber que ella ya no entraba a los juegos pero que niños, como Jace, todavía necesitaban un milagro para estas fechas.

—No es tu culpa. —la consolaba Jace. — Es sólo que las probabilidades no estuvieron a mi favor este año.

—¿Tienes idea de que elegirá el Presidente Snow para el tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco? —pregunta Prim entre lágrimas.

—No lo sé. —confiesa Jace tratando de esconder su miedo y angustia. —Pero sé que será tan creativo como el anterior Vasallaje.

Ese comentario sólo hace que el llanto de Prim aumente y se descontrole.

—No lo entiendo, Prim. —dice Jace acariciando su cabello.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —dice Prim mientras siente como se congelan sus lágrimas en el aire de invierno sobre el chaleco de Jace.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —dice Jace, y el llanto de Prim se detiene súbitamente pero las lágrimas siguen saliendo de sus ojos silenciosamente, mientras se va alejando de Jace.

Prim suspira y Jace inseguro, le seca las lágrimas que puede.

—Porque no quiero que seas tú. —confiesa cabizbaja.

Jace se acerca a ella y sostiene su rostro.

—Hay una gran posibilidad de que sea yo. —explica. — Y no puedo prometerte lo que Katniss te prometió, porque sé que no pasaría de la Batalla de la Cornucopia. —un gesto de dolor saca una lágrima de los ojos del Prim. — Pero mientras esté a tu lado, prometo secar siempre tus lágrimas y abrazarte tanto como me sea posible.

Prim se abalanza sobre él casi a punto de perder el control y Jace la sostiene como si después de ese abrazo la fuera a perder.

Después de la visita del Presidente Snow, los rumores de levantamiento en otros distritos empezaron. El distrito 12 estaba a punto de unirse a la lista de problemas del Presidente Snow.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

A la mañana siguiente, un olor diferente despertó los sentidos de Lily. Abrió los ojos y notó unos brazos alrededor de ella, al mover su cabeza se dio cuenta de que eran los brazos de Alex. La pena la invadió y se deslizó fuera de ellos. Ya en pie, admiró a Alex dormido; se veía tan cansado. Recordó la escena de la carretera y oyó el bufido de su caballo justo detrás de ella. Se volvió hacia él y le acaricio el hocico.

—¿Él te trajo aquí? —preguntó Lily al caballo como si le pudiera comprender algo. —Entonces… —asimiló en voz alta. — ¡Él me trajo aquí! —y se quedó hipnotizada por el pensamiento.

—Sí, yo lo hice. —dijo Alex despejando sus ojos del sueño.

Lily se quedó quieta con su mirada sobre él.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —dijo Alex caminando hacia ella lentamente.

—Gracias. —responde y da torpemente unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué? —continúa Alex con la sombra de una sonrisa en un juego que lo divierte mucho.

—Por… —hay tantas cosas por agradecer que Lily no sabe que decir primero. — Haberme consolado.

—¿Y? —avanza más con más confianza en un aire de seductor.

—Por haber cuidado de mí. —balbucea nerviosa Lily al chocar contra una pared de madera de tanto retroceder y, sin embargo, Alex continúa acercándose.

—¿Algo más?

—Un favor. —dice con la certeza de que su mirada era la de una chica desubicada.

—Lo que quieras. —se había acercado lo suficiente para sujetar su cintura contra la de él cariñosamente.

—Aléjate un poco. —pide Lily.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —pregunta Alex mirándola a los ojos.

Lily admira la mirada color miel que tiene sobre ella. No era lo que ella quería. Ella quería sentir sus labios contra los de ese chico. Abrió la boca para mentir y decir que eso era lo que ella quería, pero sus labios no articularon esas palabras, no articularon ninguna clase de palabras. Suspiró y se rindió. Tomó el rostro de Alex entre sus manos y lo acarició, acercó su rostro hacia sus labios lentamente.

—Alex… —susurró cuando estaban a unos pocos centímetros del otro.

—¿Sí?

—No puedo hacer esto. —dice y baja sus manos hasta el pecho de Alex y lo aparta.

Alex retrocede un poco confundido.

—No estaba tratando de hacer algo malo, si eso es lo que piensas.

—Nunca lo pensé. —dice Lily bajando la mirada.

—¿Entonces por qué no me quieres cerca? —dice sujetando sus manos.

—No es lo que piensas.

—Lily… —dice levantando su mentón tiernamente. —Entonces dame una oportunidad. —dice con una sonrisa tierna.

—Alex…

—Sólo una cita. —suplica Alex. Su insistencia le resulta muy graciosa a Lily. — No te arrepentirás. Lo prometo. —continúa muy entusiasmado. —Cabalgaremos. Cenaremos y te llevaré a mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo.

—¿La cascada? —dice Lily con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Eso significa que aceptas?

Lily lo piensa por unos minutos.

—Está bien. —dice y se monta en su caballo. —Pasa por mí a las 8:00 p.m.

Alex dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro el resto de la mañana. Las cosas que usualmente lo enojarían lo hacen reír. Parece que está entre las nubes, no puede contener su felicidad.

Al llegar a la hacienda de los Connors, una llamada de su padre estaba esperando a Lily. Lenny le pasó la llamada a su habitación mientras le preparaba un baño caliente.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —grita su padre a través del teléfono.

—No hice nada malo. —se defiende Lily con una voz pasiva.

—¿Dónde pasaste la noche? ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que tú quieras sin tener que pagar las consecuencias?

—Tuve problemas con el caballo. —miente.

—En 2 días estarás de vuelta para el tour de Princeton. —estipula su padre. —No podrás hacer mucho daño en tan poco tiempo.

La llamada se cuelga y Lily presiona con fuerza el teléfono, como si quisiera triturarlo en millones de piezas. Su padre jamás aprobaría su relación con Alex. De todos modos, ese no iba a pasar. Lily había ideado un plan para que Mary y Alex se reencontraran. Lo único que tenía que conseguir era quitar a su padre del camino y lograr que Alex se enamorara de ella. Al final del verano, pediría compañía para ir a ver a Mary. Después de… su ida, terminaría con Alex. Con suerte, jamás se enteraría del porqué de sus acciones.

No se sentía bien hacer eso. Eran sus sentimientos por él lo que le daban unas punzadas de culpa en el corazón de vez en cuando. En parte era por eso la razón del por qué lo hacía, sus sentimientos por Alex no eran correctos. Alex siempre ha sido de Mary, y ella nunca lo ha dejado de amar. En los últimos momentos de su vida, ella lo sigue queriendo incondicionalmente. Sólo deseaba cumplirle una última cosa a su amiga.

Tomó el teléfono una vez más y marcó a Rick. Algo llamó su atención, la llamada tardó un poco en ser contestada, al menos más de lo que suele durar que conteste.

—Hola, ¿Lily? —dice aliviado. —Dime que vendrás pronto.

—Sí, te quería pedir un favor. —carraspea y continúa. — ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

—No. —dice notablemente de luto. — Estoy esperando por ti. Para que lo hagamos juntos.

—Necesito una semana, Rick. —dice finalmente. — Luego lo discutiremos cuando llegue.

—¿Una semana? ¿Para qué? —dice un poco enojado. —Lily, creo que puedes ver que la sufre por ello es Mary.

—Es por ella que necesito esperar. —continúa Lily. —Necesito llevar a alguien conmigo, pero tomará tiempo convencerlo. —no está relativamente mintiendo.

Rick parece meditarlo un segundo.

—¿Por el bien de Mary? —rectifica.

—Por el bien de Mary. —jura Lily.

—Está bien. —accede. — ¡Una semana!

—Gracias.

—¿No quieres hablar con ella?

—Prefiero darle la sorpresa de pronto.

—Está bien.

Al colgar el teléfono, toma el baño que le preparó Lenny. Mientras estaba en la tina, escribió el reporte a su padre y al final dejaba muy claro lo que pasaba con Mary, y justificaría las muchas cosas que haría con o sin su permiso en los próximos días. Seguro le esperaría una llamada al despertar mañana, pero eso le importaba poco.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros elegantes, una blusa que usaba poco y unas botas cafés. Al mirarse al espejo pudo ver unas curvas en su cintura y pensó que no se parecía nada a la persona que había visto en ese mismo espejo hace unos días. Estaba cambiada, sin duda. Y cualquiera podía notarlo a kilómetros.

Miró el reloj y faltaba poco para la hora acordada entre ella y Alex. Salió de la casa con la excusa de que iba al pueblo y juró que iba a regresar a dormir. Se escondió entre unos árboles de la entrada y esperó por Alex. Apenas se estaba sintiendo cómo donde estaba, cuando se oyó al caballo de Alex que estaba a punto de pasar por el umbral de la entrada de la hacienda.

—Oye, pensé que traerías un coche no un corcel. —le dijo a sus espaldas y Alex dio una vuelta.

—Pues yo pensé que disfrutabas el cabalgar. —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo disfruto.

—¿Pero…? —dice con el tono seductor que saca una sonrisa a Lily.

—De donde yo vengo los caballeros suelen dar un obsequio a su cita. —dice insegura de si el comentario enojará o no a Alex. —Algo para empezar la noche. —especifica.

—¡Pues qué curioso! —dice Alex. — De hecho, si te traje un obsequio.

—¿Qué es?

—Cierra los ojos. —la expresión de Lily es de una dulce desconfianza. — Sólo ciérralos.

Lily cierra sus ojos y suspira hondo.

—Cuenta hasta tres. —ordena Alex.

Lily abre los ojos de repente con una sonrisa.

—Pero con los ojos cerrados.

Lily vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

—Uno… —empieza y espera un momento por un ruido o alguna señal del obsequio. —Dos… —y esta vez siente las manos de Alex en su espalda y cintura. Sus músculos se tensan y coloca sus manos sobre su pecho para mantenerlo a distancia, aunque eso no funciona. Cuando se va acercando más, ella resbala sus manos hacia sus hombros. —Tres.

Alex estrella a Lily contra un árbol y la besa.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Al día siguiente los preparativos de la cosecha empezaron desde temprano, para que celebrarse en la tarde. La gente empezó a reunirse en la plaza desde temprano. Jace estaba al lado de su madre tomando todas las oportunidades para mantener alejada a Prim. Él estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar. Sabía que la situación de Prim era difícil, le afectaba mucho emocionalmente pero por alguna razón, lo decepcionaba demasiado que lo tratara así. Él le tiene mucho cariño a ella, y Prim dice que siente lo mismo, pero hacer sufrir no es cariño.

Cuando Effie Trinket sube al escenario, toda la plaza se silencia. Ella dirige una triste mirada al público y tratando de ignorar el hecho de unos de sus queridos amigos se estaría preparando para la guerra después de que ella firmara el documento que así lo dice, sólo con decir sus nombres.

—¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! —dice y su voz se quiebra al final, así que carraspea para aclarar su voz. — ¡Este año se celebra, el tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, y en recuerdo de que los rebeldes creyeron ser superiores al poder del Capitolio, los tributos de este año se sacaran… de nuestros vencedores! —baja la mirada unos segundos y traga. — ¡Que pasen los vencedores del distrito 12!

Katniss, seguida de Peeta y Haymitch en fila, entran a la plaza y se colocan en dos corrales separados por una cuerda. Cuando llega el momento de leer los nombres de los _afortunados _de este año. Se nota desde kilómetros lo duro que es para Effie leer el nombre de Katniss, y sorprende el dolor en su voz cuando lee el de Haymitch pero parece tranquilizarse cuando Peeta se ofrece por él.

—¡Señoras y Señores! ¡Los tributos del distrito 12! —dice Effie y antes de que la multitud reaccione, dos Agentes de la Paz salen de las puertas del Edificio de Justicia y meten a bruscos empujones a Katniss y Peeta dentro del edificio.

Al cabo de unos segundos Thread, el capitán de los Agentes de la Paz, toma el lugar que ocupaba Effie y prueba que el micrófono esté encendido.

—Queridos ciudadanos del distrito 12. —dice con una sonrisa maléfica que perturbaría los sueños de cualquier persona. —Este año, por ser la celebración del tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, se ha implementado una nueva regla. —y su sonrisa crece en su rostro. — Los tributos no podrán despedirse de sus familiares. —la manera tan cortante en la que lo dice asusta.

Un gran suspiro de sorpresa recorre la plaza, seguida de murmureos de indignación. Jace empieza a mirar a su alrededor en busca de Prim, cuando la encuentra ve que se encuentra en shock pero para su sorpresa su madre no está en shock, sino que parece que una bestia está creciendo dentro de ella.

—¡Eso es una injusticia! —grita desde el fondo de sus pulmones la madre de Prim. — ¡Eso no es justo!

Los ojos endemoniados de su madre están asustando mucho a Prim, ve a su madre incrédula sin poder reaccionar.

—¡Sí, eso es una injusticia! —corrobora otro ciudadano entre la multitud.

Y así, uno a uno, se van uniendo al motín que se arma en la plaza. Las personas empiezan a empujar la barrera de Agentes de la Paz que los separa del edificio de Justicia. Thread sonríe complacido de ver el desastre que se ha formado en la plaza. Jace nota algo raro en esa sonrisa, después de unos segundos Thread llama a un agente de la paz con un chasquido de dedos y le susurra un orden al oído. Al cabo de unos momentos, las piezas del rompecabezas tienen sentido en la mente de Jace.

—¡Nos va a atacar! —dice en voz alta.

De repente siente una mano sobre su hombro y nota que es Gale, el chico comerciante y cazador más famoso del Quemador.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Jace no responde, no sabe si hablar va a empeorar o mejorar la situación.

—Repite lo que dijiste chico. —le ordena Gale.

Jace traga saliva pero cuando ve que Thread se retira, lo invade un pánico.

—Thread nos atacará. —dice y no tiene ni la mínima esperanza de que le crea.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —se intriga Gale.

—¿Qué no es evidente? —le reta muy preocupado. — Provocó a la multitud con el _nuevo aviso_ y aunque la madre de Prim no hubiera sobre reaccionado, hubiera seguido informando cosas que molestarían a la multitud. Qué sé yo, nuevas reglas o leyes que fueran injustas y perjudicaran a muchos. Hasta tener un motín como el que hay ahora, para atacarnos con la excusa de que estábamos perturbando el orden público.

Gale lo piensa un poco pero al final se da cuenta de que entre más tiempo pase desconfiando del chico, probablemente sea un minuto menos para la multitud que lo rodea.

—Está bien.

Le suelte el hombro y se pierde entre la multitud. Jace no está seguro de lo que tiene que hacer, pero de repente reacciona bajo la presión de la situación. Busca entre la multitud a Prim, se guía por el sonido de la voz de su madre que es la que más se escucha en medio de todo el motín. Cuando la encuentra tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y está tratando de calmar a su madre pero ella actúa como si Prim no estuviera al lado de ella.

Jace se acerca a ella.

—¡Prim!

—¿Jace? —dice ella incrédula. — Tengo miedo. —dice en un susurro.

—Prim tenemos que salir de aquí. —le dice Jace sin perder tiempo. —Thread está a punto de hacer algo para herirnos a todos.

—Hay que llevar a mi madre con nosotros. —exige Prim.

Jace le explica a su madre lo que sucede pero ella está en pleno arranque de nervios y agresividad así que Jace toma a la madre de Prim como si fuera como si fuera un saco de harina mientras ella sigue forcejeando.

Jace empieza su marcha para salir de la multitud y Prim lo va siguiendo, ambos van avisando a todos los que pueden y todos los que les creen, van abriendo paso para salir de la multitud. Al cabo de un tiempo la madre de Prim se relaja y Jace la baja para que siga la marcha caminando. Prim permanece a su lado todo el tiempo y cuando salen de la plaza, se dirigen a un punto intermedio en el camino a la Aldea de Los Vencedores. Jace mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que tan sólo unas cincuenta personas creyeron en su intuición, al cabo de unos segundos, cuando están dispuestos a seguir la marcha, se escuchan desde la plaza múltiples disparos.

—Ya empezó. —se dice Jace.

Los disparos van seguidos de gritos ensordecedores y desesperado de los otros cientos y cientos de personas incrédulas e impulsivas que trataban de defender sus ideales y combatir las injusticias.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta Prim sosteniendo la mano de Jace, cosa que lo sorprende y lo sonroja un poco.

—Chico, ojalá no estés insinuando que vamos ir a enfrentar los ataques de Thread. —le advierte un anciano.

—¿Por qué no? —contraataca Jace.

—Porque un levantamiento no se da de un día para otro, nos aniquilarían a todos en cuestión de segundos. —dice otro que en brazos tiene a su hija bebé.

Jace se siente impotente y trata de buscar la mejor manera para ayudar a la gente inocente que han dejado atrás: ancianos, niños, padres y madres de familia, hijos, de tan sólo pensar lo que Thread acababa de hacer se le cerraban los puños.

—¡Auch! —gime Prim de dolor. Jace no recordaba que ella todavía sostenía su mano.

—Lo siento. —dice apenado Jace.

—¿Estás bien? —Prim parece preocupada.

—No. —confiesa cabizbajo, pero el sonido de una bomba y los gritos desesperados, de lo que Jace cree son gritos de niños, hacen que tome una rápida de decisión.

—Tienes que hacer algo. —le susurra Prim al oído.

Jace traga saliva y mira a su alrededor.

—Señores, hay que hacer algo. —dice tomando la palabra entre tantos susurros nerviosos. —No digo que peleemos, porque no lo haremos. Sugiero que ayudemos.

—¿Cómo? —dice el mismo viejo negativo que descartó su intento anterior de hacer algo.

—Prim, ¿crees que tú y tu madre pueden traer suministros médicos desde casa? —Prim le dedica una rápida mirada a su madre y ella asiente. —Supongo que Thread no ayudará a los heridos, y todos sabemos que muchas personas de la Veta no tienen medicamentos suficientes para tratar a sus heridos, así que hombre y mujeres de entre quince y treinta años que estén dispuesto a ayudar a los posibles heridos; huérfanos, madres, padres, hijos, ancianos, discapacitados y a cualquiera que necesite nuestra ayuda, un paso adelante.

—Chico, estos no son los juegos del hambre. —vuelve a oponerse el anciano cascarrabias.

—No, no lo son. —concuerda Jace. — Esto es el distrito 12, el lugar en el que si el Capitolio hace injusticia nosotros caridad; si ellos nos quitan nuestros alimentos, nosotros racionamos de lo nuestro para aquellos que más lo necesitan; si ellos hieren nosotros curamos. —Prim se queda mirando a Jace mientras habla, y siente una presión agradable en el corazón. — Una vez más, un paso adelante aquellos que quieran demostrarle al Capitolio que no somos como ellos. Que no dejaremos morir a uno de los nuestros y que no estamos de su lado sino en su contra.

Las personas tardan un poco en asimilar lo que Jace acaba de decir, y para sorpresa de todos, el primero en levantarse es el viejo pesimista. Primero él y luego otros dos, luego unas mujeres.

_Las suficientes personas para levantar un hospital,_ pensaba Prim con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Las suficientes personas para armar un levantamiento,_ pensaba Jace con una sonrisa sombría.


End file.
